


流氓头子和他的守护神

by bacooooon



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 00:09:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20684240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bacooooon/pseuds/bacooooon





	流氓头子和他的守护神

男孩被摁着腰眼牢牢地卡在床上，身子蚯蚓似的不断扭动，嘴里嘶嘶哈哈地发出极其压抑的抽气声。

他不敢告诉男人，他之前狠狠磕在地面上的手肘被反扣着其实很痛。并不柔软的布料在挣扎之间不断摩挲已经破损的伤口，他能感觉到新鲜的血液冲破了刚刚凝结的伤疤，逐渐漫上了深灰色的套头毛衣。

身后两片软肉与冰冷坚硬的皮革反复接触，经过来回几轮的晕染，已经镀上了一层粉嘟嘟的红。

不过十几分钟的功夫，男孩便被烫了脚似的一边扭动着腰肢一边抽着气喊，“啊！痛！停一下！停一下！”

男人停了手里动作，一脸冷漠地望着眼前小朋友囧兮兮的模样。

男孩趁着面前人停手的机会，拱着身子、撅着红嘟嘟的小臀，试图藏匿于层层叠叠被他堆起来的被子之中。殊不知发挥空间有限，躲藏好之后，正好把红肿的小屁股露在了床的正中央，高高地耸着，放置在一个正适合男人下手的位置。

男人扶额，他开始担忧起来这小混蛋是不是背着他在外面，被人把脑子打坏了。

心里无声地叹了口气，男人一脚跨上床沿，跪坐着在男孩拱起来的小屁股上落下一连串清脆的巴掌。如他所愿，受了痛的男孩一边惊叫一边撅着屁股往被窝里钻，嘴里不停地嚷嚷，“你打不到我的，你不能打我！”

男人铁面无情，揪着男孩一双白嫩嫩的脚腕，直接将人从被窝里拖出来。男孩一头微微卷曲的黑发在被窝里蹭得乱七八糟，几缕翘着的呆毛衬得一脸迷糊的小朋友更加可爱。

想抱在怀里搓圆。

扯着人儿腿的时候男人无意间便瞥见了小混蛋膝盖上新鲜的擦伤，青黄的淤伤垫在膝盖上裸露着，甚至依稀可见附在伤口上的粗粝沙土。

男人的脸色登时黑了。他直接揪着男孩的小腿把人摁在腿上，掺了怒火的巴掌毫不吝啬地扇在男孩圆润可爱的臀肉上，边抽边夹了冷意的训斥，

“天天看着都要出去惹祸！”

“什么人都招惹！心里没数！”

“不挨揍就不老实！屁股就是痒！非要找打！”

每句后面都跟着一串恶狠狠的巴掌。

趴伏在男人腿上的男孩揪着男人的裤脚，咬着下嘴唇，眼窝窝浅装不住泪，两片羽毛似的睫毛忽闪两下，便埋着头呜呜地哭了起来。

他觉得好委屈。身上打架的伤好痛，肋骨那边被人狠狠怼了一肘子的地方肯定又青又紫了，数不胜数的擦伤也没有被好好照顾，每次蹬腿时候都摩擦得生痛。

就算自己都已经这样惨了，不给面子的男人还是要持续痛揍自己，打得屁股都麻了、男人的巴掌好像铁板似的，又硬又重地拍在两团可怜兮兮的肉上，大概已经肿了好高。  
可惜男人听不见他心里的小声哔哔，只是面色沉重地持续往这个不够听话的小屁股上施加重责。打得手下小臀颤巍巍地躲，不复方才那般柔软的两团肉一边抖一边紧紧地缩着。

交叉的红肿掌痕铺在两团肉上，小朋友痛得缩在男人身上直蹬腿。男孩哭咧咧地要探着手往身后摸，被男人一把捉住手腕，狠狠地在后脑勺上弹了个爆栗。

男孩转过头恨恨地望了一眼男人。

葡萄似的黑眼仁清亮亮的，眼眶里圈着一包泪，两条明显的泪痕顺着哭得乱七八糟的小脸蜿蜒到下颌线消失不见。鼻头也哭得通红，下唇上还依稀可见一排分外可爱的齿印。

男人见他欲言又止的模样，挑眉，“你要说什么。”

男孩咬着后槽牙，才要愤恨地撑着身子起来，试图以一种平等的姿态与人进行谈判，便被摁着后腰抽了一串很重的巴掌。

他顷刻间嗷呜一声，一串眼泪伴着可怜兮兮的呻吟滚落下来，缩在男人怀里软绵绵地哭，“你不能打了……”

像是亮出了獠牙的小兽在猎人拔出弓箭的一瞬间，恐惧地伏低了姿态。

男人揉了揉怀里男孩乱糟糟的头毛，“可是我感觉你的小屁股还能挨。”

男孩摇头，小蛇似的在男人腿上不断拱来拱去，滚烫的眼泪润湿了男人的家具裤，“它不能挨了……”

男人抿着嘴在男孩看不见的地方笑了，把人扳着身子扶正，站在自己两腿之间。

被释放了的男孩立刻伸着手探到了又肿又烫的身后摸了摸。

感受到饱受虐待的小屁股上鼓起的掌痕和皮带抽出的棱子，男孩眼圈又红了，抬起来脏兮兮的袖口就想要擦眼泪，被男人抓住制止，从床边的纸抽里扯了两张，给委屈坏了的男孩擦金豆豆。

男孩刚要黏糊糊地蹭到男人怀里撒娇耍赖，就被拽回了原地。男孩哼了一声，两只白嫩的脚丫反复在地毯上蹭来蹭去。

“根据我们之前的约定，再带一身伤回来的小朋友要挨60下很重的戒尺。”

男人刚一开始训话，还没等反应过来，男孩便以迅雷不及掩耳之势窜到了书桌旁边，瞪着一双圆溜溜的眼睛，哭咧咧地喊，“我不能挨打了……”

“躲？”男人沉了眼，面色不善地起身，步步往男孩所在的书桌紧逼。

可惜实在不想挨打的小朋友被紧张支配了大脑，开始和男人在书桌前面你追我赶。显然在男人面前，自以为是的男孩始终是个小青菜，没出两三圈便被捉着后脖颈摁在了书桌上，推开杂物便又对着男孩还泛着热气的小屁股左右开弓。

可怜兮兮的臀肉被男人的铁砂掌反复抽打，渐渐浮起了一片泛着深红的痧。

“呜哇！别打了！明天再打吧……明天可以打！”

……

男人把溺水的鱼一样在桌子上不停扑棱的小孩捉起来搂着，男孩似是没有意识到自己脱口而出的话有多么滑稽，垂着头站着，哭得神志不清。

男孩青春期的时候反复跟自己拍着桌子叫嚷，说他不是小朋友了，也拥有话语权，需要被尊重。

男人觉得到了实现小朋友向往的尊重的时候了。

给哭唧唧的小朋友眼泪擦了，挽起来小混蛋的袖子、裤脚查看他一身的伤。撩起来上衣看到男孩肋骨上的淤青的时候，男人明显感觉到男孩湿漉漉的眼神正小心翼翼地落在了自己身上。

“60今天打，还是分三天，自己选。”

眼眶通红的小朋友摇头，“不要今天打。”

“嗯，那就明天晚上睡前再挨二十，连着三天，挨到周五。听到了吗？”

男人探着手指给哭花了小脸儿的男孩捋了捋黏在额头上头发丝，小朋友终于心不甘情不愿地点点头，钻到男人怀里索要安稳。

身心疲惫的男人把挨了揍委屈巴巴的小朋友扶到床上，从柜子里取了医药箱开始处理男孩一身打架落下的伤。

男人第二天上班之前，在院里鱼池边上偶遇了气鼓鼓的小孩。

男孩一脸不屑地插着口袋站在门口，嘴角还带着青黄的淤伤。男人甚至觉得，小朋友眼神里透着几分不易察觉的恶毒。他朝地上啐了一口口水，冲着院外一墙之隔站着的另一个男孩高高地比了个中指。

男孩转过头往屋里走的时候才发现男人的存在。

他缩了缩肩膀，下意识地捂住了屁股，冲着脸色不善的男人不好意思地咧嘴一笑，在男人捉住他之前一溜烟儿窜进屋里没影了。

夜里九点多，男孩才洗了澡搓着头发进屋，就看到了坐在床边的男人，和床上搁着的黑漆漆的戒尺。

他被钉在了原地，下意识的想要逃。他刚刚才在镜子里看了身后的伤，没有昨日那样红肿，触碰的时候却还是疼得厉害。

“过来还债。”男人拍了拍自己的大腿，顺手拿起了戒尺。

男孩想过要抵抗，甚至溜之大吉，却还是被男人摁在腿上狠狠地抽了二十戒尺。

隔了一夜的伤痛被彻底唤醒，压在肿肉上的板子不再清脆，拍得男孩边大哭边一个劲儿的挣扎，求饶的话一连串地往外吐露，却还是抵不过每一下都近乎施加了全力的责打。

男人不会承认，白天男孩的嚣张让他觉得昨天的打还是不够重。

他清晰地感受到每一下戒尺落下后，男孩身子整个绷紧又颤抖着放松的过程。他哭得好像走丢的小孩，嘴里一股脑的往外蹦些再也不敢了、以后会听话的讨饶句子，男人却充耳不闻。

手下的小臀挨了两天的打，皮下开始积淀起星星点点的淤紫。相较于昨天的深红血痧，今天留下的伤痕显然更加触目惊心。

二十下很快打完，脱力的男孩被男人抱上床，整个人像只虾子一样蜷缩着，格外乖巧的任由男人给他胳膊和腿上的擦伤擦药。

男人熄灯离开，床上的小朋友任由眼泪顺着眼角淌落，润湿了眼下的枕头。

第二天清晨，平日里早早坐在餐桌前的男孩不见踪影，屋门也是紧紧闭着。

男人盛好了热乎乎的南瓜小米粥，切了一小碟时令水果搁在桌子上，起身去叫男孩起床。男孩只是闷闷地回了句知道了马上来，就窸窸窣窣地钻进洗手间里去了。

南瓜小米粥加了冰糖，熬许久，再配上巷子口老大爷卖的热肉包，是男孩最喜欢的早餐搭配。然而男孩趿拉着拖鞋挪出来的时候，红肿的眼睛无精打采地耷拉着，脸上也露不出丝毫的喜悦。

男人只当他是挨打闹别扭，又着急上班，并未过多哄孩子，只是吩咐男孩赶快吃饭。

男孩抬起眼瞥了下低头专心喝粥的男人，本就肿得厉害的眼睛又红了。

他根本不敢坐，哪怕椅子上放了个橘黄色的软垫。身后的伤太重，经过一晚上的发酵，两团肉肿得像是发面馒头。

男人催促的眼神递过来，男孩只敢把椅子拖到一边，端着热乎乎的碗，站在餐桌前面一小口一小口的吸粥。

男人比较满意，低头看了一眼表，嘱咐了两句，急匆匆出门了。

孩子的眼睛红红，得不到大人的安慰，委屈得眼泪又顺着苍白的小脸儿滚下来，啪嗒一声，掉落在滚烫的粥里。

月底工作忙，男人公司里的事务处理完毕，已经九点多了。他在办公室里想着白天无意间看到的小孩通红的眼眶，便觉着坐如针毡。

他驱车前往了男孩素日里最爱的蛋糕店，买了两块小蛋糕，又根据男孩的口味，点了杯加了烧仙草和双份珍珠的芋圆奶茶。

回家的时候，屋里的灯都熄着。他轻手轻脚地在门廊换了鞋，拎着手里的东西直接进了男孩依稀透着一点光的房间。

男孩本来趴在床上翻杂志，听到门开的声音，直接弹了起来，抖抖簌簌地贴着床边站好，一直回避着与男人眼神的碰撞。

男人无声地叹了口气，把袋子放在桌子上，坐在床边，伸手示意男孩过来抱一下。

神经高度紧绷的男孩却回错了意，耷拉着脑袋抖了一下，慢吞吞地挪到了书桌前，拉开抽屉，取出了那沉甸甸的戒尺，又挪过来，递给男人。

他没有血色的指尖捧着戒尺，甚至在微微发抖。

男孩还不等男人开口，便红着眼睛摸上裤腰，犹豫再三还是褪下了家具裤和平角内裤，袒露出惨淡的两片臀肉来，自觉地伏在了床边。

他皮肤表面因为接触到冰凉的空气，激起了一片颗粒，浮在蒙了一层青黄淤伤的臀肉上。经过了坐椅子的挤压和两天的沉淀，尽管每日都上了药，伤痕还是显现出一片过于僵硬的肿，衬着青青紫紫的伤痕，只通过看便能感知到男孩所受的痛苦。

男人心里像是被攥住了似的狠狠一痛。他伸手去摸男孩的后脑勺，却感知到了手下人儿应激性地一抖。

慌乱，不知所措，一时间攀上了男人的心头。他看着男孩暴露在暖黄灯光下的臀伤，连一双手都僵硬地不知道该如何放置。

他选择拦腰抱起来软绵绵一滩的男孩，让他的下颚枕在自己肩头。

男人像哄孩子似的给男孩捋顺后背，伴着嘴里轻声安慰，轻轻拍哄着。

他又凭借着不清晰的记忆，学着自己表姐逗小侄子那般，踮起一只脚，频率不定地颠着跨坐在自己大腿上的软绵绵的男孩，如愿以偿地感受到了小朋友逐渐抖动的双肩。

男孩从最初的无声啜泣逐渐转成了嚎啕大哭，泪珠扑簌簌地滚落。

他把脸埋在男人身上，两颗小虎牙止不住地在男人肩头软肉上软绵绵地撕咬，嘴里含混不清地喊，“你不能再欺负我了……”

“宝宝，别哭了。”男人把男孩的小脸捧着，心疼地在人儿哭到湿漉漉的眼帘上落下一个吻，蜻蜓点水似的不停地啄着男孩通红的眼角。

“你不能再打我了……”

“我给你认错，你咬我。”男人把手递到男孩唇边，收到了男孩一个并没有任何气势的怒视，并且被猫儿舔了一口似的轻咬了下。

男孩哭得胸口不停地起伏，险些岔了气儿，男人只得把哭得难受的小孩放下，去给人接了温水来。

他回来的时候看到男孩裤子还堆在膝盖，红着眼圈站在桌子前扒拉着他带回来的打包袋。

男人觉得小朋友猫儿似的看着自己分外可爱，诚心逗他，“不是给你买的。”

男孩瘪瘪嘴又要哭了。他赶忙上去把奶茶抽出来，插上吸管递到小哭包面前。

可怜兮兮的小朋友红着眼圈抱着奶茶嘬了一口，甜滋滋地咂了咂嘴，一笑，露出两颗小酒窝来。

世间的纷扰便任它去吧，有心爱的人在的地方，风雨都成了蜿蜒淌过的诗歌。


End file.
